Breakin' in the New Furniture with a Paddlin'
by That-Cheeky-Bat
Summary: Jack visits the Warren, finds out Bunny's done some 'Spring' cleaning and then points out Bunny's new desk is a Ping Pong table. Just what happens when the two settle into a game - and what does that evolve too? One-Shot! M/M


**A/N**: I am so fuckin' sorry if this is sloppily done, but I couldn't get this the fark out of my head since last night and I'm going to take a chance and just see how peoples react to it since I need to work on my smut really, really, really, badly haha. It's a _long _story how this came to fruition, but let's just say I had such a weird conversation last night that influenced this short story and then this just kinda came too over the course of the night - as in like the past 2 hours.

This goes out to **Shanatic**, who probably didn't see this coming but will enjoy it all the same. You...you are A VERY BAD INFLUENCE ON ME. There's got to be a reason why we're halfway across the world from one another XD. Love ya anyways though darlin' and I hope you enjoy this.

Tis a one-shot by the way. **Sex ahead for those of you who don't like it, don't read this**.

* * *

It was just after Easter and Jack was still flitting about through the air, watching as the children excitedly popped eggs open to relish the chocolates within. He chuckled heartily when he saw Jamie and Sophie sharing their chocolates with one another while they sat on their backyard porch. He zipped through the air, deciding that maybe a visit to the 'Roo wouldn't be such a bad idea.

He jumped on a gust of wind, yelling for it to take him to the Easter Bunny and whooping with glee as it shot him through the air like a slingshot. He flew over lakes, forests, mountains, oceans and finally the wind halted him just at the door of Bunny's realm. He tapped his staff on the entrance, a giant rock in the shape of a archway, and was glad to see that Bunny was allowing him entrance as the center of the stone archway shifted and he stepped through into a tunnel. He summoned up a quick gusting of wind and made it carry him through the tunnel. He swooped out into the large expanse of green grass, flowers and rivers, surprised at how quiet it was and amazed at how peaceful it felt after a hectic morning.

"Jacky!" Bunny shouted from over the edge of a hilltop. "Whadd'ya want Frostbite?! Ah was sleepin!"

Jack grinned, using another gust of wind to carry himself over to Bunny and dropping to his feet, gazing upwards and smirking. "Just wonderin' how you're doing is all. Why were you sleeping?"

Bunny yawned, actually looking tired for once. "Mate, Ah just finished Easter. You tell _me _why Ah'm tired."

With that Bunny smacked the back of Jack's head in a friendly way and led him to the burrow. Jack rubbed the back of his head with a grin, watching as Bunny walked forward to the burrow and noticing something of interest when he got inside. Bunny had changed the living room around…completely.

His eyes widened as he noticed that he'd moved the bookcases to surround the window, sat a simple reading chair by the section where a stream of sunlight filtered in through the window. It looked like it was strategically set up to use the sunlight as a natural light, at least until it got too dark that was. He then turned from that and noticed the couch, which sat in front of a small hearth for a fireplace and then he froze. His eyes widened as he let out a snorting laugh and turned to Bunny with a grin.

"A ping pong table?" He asked, gazing at the flat surface.

"It's not a ping pong table ya dill!" Bunny snapped. "It's a desk."

"That is a ping pong table." Jack retorted with a snort of laughter. "Look it even has the damn paddles!"

Jack went over to the table, kneeling down and sneaking his hand up into the small crevice just below the table's flat surface and digging out the two paddles he had barely seen in the shadows. He sat them on the table, turning to Bunny and raising a 'I told you so' brow which Bunny snarled in response too. Finally Jack turned back and continued with his digging through the contents below the table, whooping in glee when he felt the sure netting of the divider. He rose to his feet and then jumped excitedly on his toes as he gripped the edge of the table and tugged it from the wall.

He set the net up, pitted a challenging gaze to Bunny and grinned. "Got any ping pong balls?"

"No." Bunny retorted. "It's a desk, Jack."

"Bunny," Jack said in a reassuring voice while keeping it extra demeaning just because he knew it annoyed the intelligent rabbit, "it's table tennis—not a desk."

"Well whatever it is Ah found it and Ah'm usin' it as a bloody desk!" Bunny snapped irritably. "Now get out, yer cuttin' into mah sleepin' hours."

"C'mon!" Jack whined out. "Just _one_ game!"

"We don't have—whatever ya called it!" Bunny shot back irritably. "Frost, get out of mah bloody home before Ah kick yer arse out of it mahself!"

"Bunny, give me an Easter egg." Jack asked, holding his hand out.

"They aren't sphere's ya hoon." Bunny snapped.

Jack just sighed, holding out his hand and beckoning. Bunny threw his hands up into the air and walked off to go see if he could hunt down a spare egg that may have gotten lost between points A and B. In all honesty he hadn't even put two second's thought into the table he'd found outside of a nice looking home that had a bunch of Greek letters on it. It had a sign on it 'Free' and after contemplating it's size, how strudy it was and then realizing just how much stuff he could fit on that spanse of space he had nabbed it up and taken it home to adorn his living room.

But of course Jack had to go and turn his plain, simple, desk into something meant for _fun_. Bunny knelt down, nabbing up an egg and wondering what the fruit loop was up too when it came to his silly game. He walked back into his burrow, handing the egg to Jack and wincing as he popped the egg open and inside sat a circular, plastic, white ball that had a hollow sound to it as Jack threw it into the air and began to bounce it on the paddle. Bunny found himself curious, leaning forward and marveling at the game Jack was playing.

"You've never seen this before?" Jack asked, his brow raised in curiosity.

Bunny shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "Ah _might_ have awhile ago, mate, but Ah probably didn't pay any attention ta it."

Jack grinned. "Sweet. Take this paddle," to which Jack handed him the red paddle and made sure his paw gripped the handle right, "and I'll take this one." Jack held up the blue one—of course—and then went to one side of the table. Bunny was about to follow before Jack held up at hand. "Woah, no! Other side Cottontail."

Bunny raised a curious brow, taking up the same position on the other side as Jack and yelping in surprise when Jack batted the damn plastic ball across the table. He dodged the projectile, watching as it bounced past and then around the room, making that hollowed—plastic—sound as it stuttered in its last few bounces before it halted completely.

"Bunny, you're supposed to hit it back." Jack groaned, pushing from his side of the table and grabbing up the ball. He placed it in Bunny's paw after uncurling the hand and setting it in the center. "Here, like this."

Jack set away to showing Bunny what exactly to do, laughing and chuckling the entire time as he watched Bunny focusing on the object at hand while he watched the plastic ball with an intensity. Finally Jack let him continue his testing before he managed to talk Bunny into hitting the plastic ball across the table. It took a few tries, but Bunny _finally _got the hang out it enough where he was successfully hitting the ball in consistent volleys, which was when the _real_ fun started.

Jack had never seen Bunny laugh and smile quite as much as he did as they set away to playing table tennis with enthusiasm. In fact the game seemed to have revitalized Bunny, woke him up from his post Easter crash. He loved every moment of it and his heart sank when Bunny finally sat down the paddle with a sigh and a quick grin, his stomach growling.

"A'right, Frost, since yer here whadd'ya want fer dinner?" He asked as Jack sat his paddle down and started forward, walking by and stretching.

"Whatever you can make." Jack replied simply enough.

The two then sat away to making a brief dinner, Jack cutting up some veggies for a stew while Bunny stirred the broth and washed some lettuce. They chatted about brief things, how the kids were doing in Burgess, what everyone was up too, how long before they ran into another threat to the children and then silence fell as they both inhaled their dinner. Jack sat back humming with Bunny as they finished their meal.

"That's good." Jack sighed out, stretching once again.

"Mmhmm." Bunny murmured in response. "Age old recipe mah mum used to make."

"Really?" Jack asked, standing and gathering the plates and bowls, setting away to washing them before heading back over to the table while trailing one last longing hand over it. He'd had so much fun playing it with Bunny, who was just as competitive as he was when it came to playing games, and then he was surprised when Bunny picked up the paddle, bounced the ball between it and the table while glancing up at Jack through his brows. "Again?"

Bunny's head snapped up and he sent him a shy grin. "Maybe just one more 'round, but after ya should _probably_ leave. Ah know ya got a job ya _should_ be doin' over this."

Jack chuckled, picking up his paddle and the two once again set away to letting their competitive natures shoot to the surface. Friendly arguments were abound as they teased each other about breaking the rules in order to get an upper hand, followed by them repetitively hitting the ball back and forth with an obscure amount of strength and then it ended when the ball shot by Jack and he whined out in defeat when Bunny whooped in glee.

"Mah point, Frostbite!" Bunny shouted excitedly.

Jack huffed and grumbled. "Cheater."

He turned to get the ball and then yelped when he felt the paddle smack into his ass. Jack's eyes widened, his back straightening in surprise and then he gasped in surprise as he turned around.

Bunny couldn't help it. He'd been too caught up in the relaxed, fun, moment he'd been having with Jack. He just—no there wasn't—any way he could've skipped out on using the paddle for anything _other_ than what it was supposed to be meant for. That and Jack's reaction was priceless. He watched with a humored filled look as Jack's back straighted in surprise after he had let out that delectable yelp and then Bunny watched his mouth fall open in a gape.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jack asked, angrily.

"_That_ was fer tryin' ta cheat. Ah saw that gust of wind ya added ta that last hit ya larrikin." Bunny replied, his voice not quite holding its usual sneer to it as a smile curved up his lips. "The projector was just fine till ya went and added that gust of wind, makin' me have ta adjust in seconds."

Jack's mouth, though gaping, turned into a silly smile as he retorted that with: "Well what about when you used your vegetation to try to trip me up, eh? Don't think I didn't feel that curling vine tug on my leg!"

"That wasn't me!" Bunny denied, laughing and ruining the whole charade. "It was Mother Nature."

"Oh bullshit!" Jack shouted as a laugh broke through.

Bunny sat the paddle down on the table and walked to the halfway mark in order to unhook the netting and then he lazily tossed it over the edge to the side it was still connected too. The time for games was finally done, and he didn't want it to stop.

Jack watched, noticing that the fun feeling had began to dip as Bunny set away to putting the table away. He stepped forward to the netting that had just been flung over the edge of the table and sucked in a sharp breath, unhooking it and tucking it into the small shelf below without much thought. He then stood, grabbing up his paddle and placing it away. He stood, yelping and then sucking in a sharp—pleasure filled—gasp when he felt another smack to his ass.

Bunny hadn't expected to illicit a sound like that from Jack. He had initially meant to use it as a way to get the dill out of the way so he could put the damn paddle away, but something changed in the air between them soon as that sound escaped Jack's lips. Bunny twirled the paddle in the air, narrowing his gaze to Jack and smirking.

"Ya into paddlin's there, Jacky?" He asked, stepping forward and briefly wondering just what the hell he was doing.

Jack felt his eyes widen at that and he gulped. He sure as hell _did_ like _that_ paddling, especially since it came from Bunny. He put on his cocky and sure smile, leaning on the table and then cocking his hip out.

"And if I do?" He asked, initially meaning for it to be a tease before he noticed Bunny was getting closer with a hunger to his gaze.

Jack sucked in a sharp breath when Bunny leaned forward, going eye to eye with Jack and then grinning evilly. "Then Ah'd say we had better put that kink ta good use and break mah new desk in."

Jack let out a surprised exhale, shuddering at the image of that idea and nodding after gulping. Bunny stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jack's small frame, letting his instincts set to work as his paws groped at Jack's clothes. Jack let his hands filter and caress through Bunny's fur as he felt his clothes begin to be stripped off. They were both wrapped up in the moment, lost to the haze of lust and the ever prevalent need to just fuck.

When Jack was undressed Bunny turned and pushed Jack forward onto the desk so that his chest laid on it as he leaned forward, licking, nipping and kissing along his back as he gave his pert porcelain ass another quick swatting and eliciting another sharp cry of pleasure from Jack that had him shivering in delight. Jack couldn't help the pleasure that was building up in him as Bunny set away to showing absolute adoration to his back, ending that teasing with a swatting that had just the right oomph behind it to make him cry out in pain, followed quickly by pleasure.

Then he noticed something odd—a quick, brief, pressure to his rear. He at first tried to scrabble away from the thing that was slowly being pushed into him before he heard Bunny saying relaxing words and coaxing him into relaxing and just letting things work. He did so, groaning in pain before another sharp slap to his ass had him thoroughly distracted before an ungodly pain shot up through his spine—one that made him feel as if he was being ripped in half.

Bunny had a slightly evil thought shoot through his head and he hocked a solid sized loogie into his hand and began fondling himself as he gave Jack's rear a playful push with the edge of the paddle's handle. He watched Jack's reaction, smirking as he tried to shy away from it before he withdrew the handle and instead replaced it with himself, beginning to slowly—painfully slowly might he add—push into Jack. He had to resort to distracting Jack with light caresses of his back, soothing words and then when it became apparent that Jack was feeling outright discomfort Bunny thrust in fully, sheathing himself into Jack's warm hole and shivering in pleasure.

Jack recovered after a few moments and groaned when he felt Bunny begin to withdrawal. He felt another playful swat at his ass before Bunny thrust in, the combination of sensations driving him insane before Bunny hit something deep inside him that made him arch and shout his pleasure out in a cry. Bunny had waited for Jack to show him he was alright before he began to withdrawal and set away to doing slow paces with that, adding in a sharp ass swatting to accompany each thrust. Bunny felt the coiling of his orgasm in his lower abdomen from both watching the show in front of him and hearing it be echoed in Jack—especially when he hit that bundle of nerves.

Bunny set away to pounding into that spot, letting his animal side out and accompanying his thrusts with a swatting that had Jack in a shaking, shuddering, crying heap below him as pleasure filled cry after pleasure filled cry echoed out from his burrow. Jack huffed below him, slowly beginning to feel that orgasm before Bunny set away with that sharp, heated, uncontrolled pace of his and accompanied every thrust with a swatting that was just the right combination of pleasure and pain. Jack let out one final cry as Bunny once again thrust forward, hitting his prostate head on and then adding one final—harder than the others—swat that had Jack spurting his seed onto the table in a hard orgasm.

Bunny echoed that releasing cry behind him, curling forward after setting away and letting his instincts wreak havoc on Jack's behind while he strategically added just the right amount of strength behind each swatting. It was when Jack came, though—the visual of that white back arching beautifully in combination with that cry of unabashed pleasure—that Bunny himself was unable to hold back anymore. His shout was loud, growling and seemed to echo through the Warren. Bunny slumped forward onto Jack's panting form, Bunny feeling the cold sweat on Jack's back and then chuckling as he nuzzled into Jack's spine.

Jack had to admit, as painful as that initially started out as, in the end it had been one of the _best_ things he'd ever experienced in his life. He'd never felt so thoroughly pleased and happy in all of his long life. He felt Bunny's nose and cheek as it nuzzled into his spine and he chuckled happily.

"Mate, that was the _best_ way Ah have _ever_ broken in furniture before." Bunny admitted with a laugh.

"Most…fun…I've ever had." Jack panted, still shuddering slightly from post orgasm bliss. Then Bunny watched as Jack turned his head sideways and gave his lips a kiss, to which he returned enthusiastically before Jack leaned back with a shit eatin' smirk. "So…when are you getting new furniture we can break in?"

"Ah'll have ta see how fast Ah can find it." Bunny admitted with a snort of laughter before he stood up from Jack.

Bunny pulled from Jack and then setting away to making sure he was okay before they settled into the nest in Bunny's bedroom, falling asleep in each other's arms and admitting how much they had _loved_ the whole event the next morning as they laughed at one another over a healthy breakfast.

Fin

* * *

Oh got please be gentle with the reviews, I know it's sloppily done and hack - ish but I just can't get anything else done tonight until I got this out. Damn you imagination would you PLEASE sit in the corner now and behave?


End file.
